


no patience

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cassian comes back from a mission early and ruins Bodhi's plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for this [kink meme prompt](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=367676#cmt367676)

Cassian thumbs in the code to their room and the door slides open. He enters and looks around, expecting to see Bodhi asleep, but finds the space empty. He’s about to turn around, wondering if Bodhi could be grabbing a late dinner, when he hears noise coming from the refresher. He relaxes and shrugs off his jacket, ready sit back until Bodhi is finished, but then the refresher door flies open and Bodhi’s standing in the frame, holding a towel around his hips. He stares at Cassian for all of a second and Cassian can feel his face split into a grin when Bodhi makes a strangled noise and rushes to him. Cassian laughs as Bodhi reaches him and they wrap around each other, Bodhi letting out frustrated little noises as he grabs Cassian and kisses his face all over.

“I missed you,” he whispers, bites on Cassian’s lip. “I missed you so much.”

“I know, my darling,” Cassian replies, holds Bodhi’s face in his hands to look at him. “I missed you, too. But I’m here now.” He kisses him. “I’m here.” Bodhi hums, rubbing his cheek against Cassian’s scruff, and Cassian chuckles. “You like?”

Bodhi hums again but doesn’t say anything, just kisses his jaw and his neck. He groans and pulls Cassian towards the bed, tripping over his towel in his hurry.

“No patience,” Cassian murmurs, but a thrill runs through him when Bodhi just pushes him down on the bed and sits astride him. He’s still wet and Cassian’s clothes are drenched by now but neither of them cares. Bodhi bites on his lip as he looks down at Cassian and Cassian can feel himself get harder.

When Bodhi reaches under the pillow and gets a little bottle, Cassian raises en eyebrow. Bodhi leans in to kiss him. “I missed you,” he says, voice low, and Cassian groans, buries his hands in Bodhi’s damp hair.

“Show me,” Cassian asks and Bodhi moans, reaches behind to open himself up. “Show me, baby, come on.”

“Cassian,” Bodhi whimpers. “Help me,” he says, slicking Cassian’s fingers up. “Please, Cass—”

“I’ve got you,” Cassian whispers. He rubs at Bodhi’s rim and waits for him to get his fingers out so he could slide inside. He pulls Bodhi closer and sucks on his neck, adds another finger as Bodhi writhes on top of him. “You like that?”

“Cassian,” Bodhi moans. “Ca— _ah_ ,” he whimpers and clenches around the fingers inside him when Cassian rubs at his prostate. “Ah, no, you’re gonna make me come—Cass, please.”

“What do you need, baby?” Cassian asks, getting his fingers out. Bodhi just kisses him and fumbles with Cassian’s belt, gets his cock out and slicks it up with trembling hands. Cassian catches them and Bodhi gives him an inquisitive look. “Alright?” Cassian asks softly.

Bodhi swallows, nods. “Missed you,” he says again, voice tight, and leans in to kiss him.

Cassian groans and sits up, moves back and pulls Bodhi on top of him. “Come on, baby,” he whispers, making sure his cock is slick enough. “Come here.”

“Cassian. _Cassian._ ”

“I know. I know. I’m here.”

Bodhi sighs. “I wanted to surprise you,” he says, rocking on top of Cassian.

“Yeah?”

“Mm. Take my time with it. Let you watch.”

“Fuck, Bodhi,” Cassian groans and Bodhi grins.

“Yeah. Oh, _yeah_ , fuck. But you had to.” Bodhi rises and settles himself on Cassian’s cock hard. “You had to—get back—early.”

“I’m sorry.” Cassian laughs, breathless. “I’ll make sure to— _ah_ —take my time from now on.”

“Don’t you dare,” Bodhi grunts. “When I saw you tonight. I couldn’t believe it. I was so scared that you’d—”

“Bodhi,” Cassian whispers. His hands frame Bodhi’s face again and Bodhi closes his eyes.

“No, I know,” Bodhi murmurs. “I just. I hate this. I wish we could—”

“I know.” Cassian kisses him and rolls them over, fucks into him again. “I don’t want to go. Ever.” Bodhi whimpers and clings to him, moans when the coarse fabric of Cassian’s uniform rubs against his skin. “Want to keep you here forever.”

“Please,” Bodhi whispers.

Cassian groans and gets up on his knees, fingers digging into Bodhi’s thighs. Bodhi’s beautiful like this – back arching off the bed, hair falling over the pillow, hands clutching at the bed sheets. Cassian imagines him on his own, fucking himself on his fingers, moaning quietly as he comes. It makes Cassian even hotter and he grunts, takes Bodhi’s cock in hand.

“Show me,” Cassian whispers. “Come on, Bodhi,” he says, and Bodhi moans, wraps his hand around Cassian’s to tighten his grip. They move together until they come, and Bodhi holds him close as they catch their breath.

“One day,” Cassian whispers, tucking Bodhi’s hair behind his ear. “It will just be the two of us.”

Bodhi hums, kisses his shoulder. “And our friends.”

Cassian chuckles. “And our friends. Just not in here, I hope.”

“Shut up.” Bodhi snorts and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
